NOL
by Yecharmin
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah dari mereka yang merupakan sebuah Nol. Kisah Kris. Leader EXO yang bernomor punggung 00. Yang selalu dianggap Nol. Kris slight ChanBaek, Chen.[Mungkin bisa dibilang jalan cerita keluarnya bang bonsai :v] BAD SUMARRY! BACA AJA :v


Title: NOL

Cast: Super Junior, Exo.

Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah dari mereka yang merupakan sebuah Nol. Kisah Kris. Leader EXO yang bernomor punggung 00. Yang selalu dianggap Nol.

Warning! Don't Like Don't Read!

NO PLAGIAT!

No Bash!

Disclaimer:

FF ini punya Yecharmin. Jalan ceritanya juga milik Yecharmin. Jadi, kalau gak suka ya silahkan out dari page ini neeeee

Semua Cast resmi Milik SME. Milik grup mereka sendiri. Milik para fans, dan milik keluarga mereka.

Kecuali Chen. Chen milik saya seorang. Saya hanya rela berbagi dengan Xiumin :p

1

.

2.

.

3

.

 **READY**

 **GO!**

 **[Apgujeong, Seoul, South Korea. 08.00 p.m]**

Salah satu gedung Entertaiment yang terkenal berisi bintang-bintang berkelas internasional itu tampak berdiri kokoh. Didepannya banyak sekali tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang ditata dengan sedemikian rupa sehingga tampak sangat rapi.

Terlihat didalam gedung itu, tepatnya didalam sebuah ruangan berdiri seorang lelaki sambil menatap dingin kearah jendela. Sesekali ia memperhatikan teks yang sedang dipegangnya dengan tatapan kesal.

Garis wajahnya cukup tegas. Kulitnya yang seputih susu dan juga jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang kelewat tinggi. Ia sangat tampan untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Bahkan wajahnya pun sangat cocok untuk dijadikan ikon model fashion.

Ia menggunakan celana _black jeans_ selutut dipadukan dengan kemeja putih polos yang digulungkannya hingga bagian siku. Sesekali ia mendecakkan lidahnya dengan kesal.

"Ck. Aku suka bagian ini, tapi kenapa rasanya begitu sulit" gerutu lelaki itu sambil memandangi teks yang ada didepannya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari ruangan itu –ruang latihan. Dan segera menuju ke dorm nya untuk melakukan istirahat. Namun hal itu harus diurungkannya untuk beberapa saat karena melihat seseorang. Yeah. Seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Kerja bagus Byun Baekhyun. Kalau beginj terus aku akan menambahkan bonusmu bulan ini! Aku puas dengan semua sandiwaramu Byun!" Ujar orang itu. Sebut saja dia Jung Changhwan. Seorang _Director of Planning_ di agensi ini. Yeah, bisa juga dibilang termasuk 'Daftar orang yang akan kumusnahkan' bagi lelaki berwajah dingin ini.

"N-Ne Sajangnim. Go-gomabseumnida" Lelaki ini melihat teman se-grupnya itu dengan tatapan miris. Sejenak ia terpaku. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa bisa agensinya ini memakai ketenaran seseorang untuk menaikkan pamor orang lain. Serendah itukah mereka?

Tak mau lelah berfikir, lelaki itu langsung saja meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke lantai dasar. Dia benar-benar sangat lelah hari ini. Baik fisik maupun batinnya sudah sangat lelah. Dia benar-benar merindukan kasur empuknya.

"Ge! Kris-ge! Fan-gege! Tunggu aku!"

Lelaki berwajah dingin itu bernama Wu Yifan. Atau lebih tepatnya orang sering memanggilnya Kris Wu. Ia berbalik dan menatap orang dibelakangnya dengan tatapan dingin. Tatapan khas seorang Kris.

Lelaki itu memberikan memberikan cengiran kearah Kris sambil merangkul pundak Kris. Yeah, merangkul. Dia harus berjunjit terlebih dahulu untuk melakukan hal itu. Berbeda dengan Kris, Byun Baekhyun memiliki wajah yang cantik dan bertubuh mungil sehingga membuatnya terkesan imut dan cantik dengan waktu bersamaan.

Ia menggunakan celana panjang _jeans_ yang terdapat belahan terbuka di bagian lututdan kaos _baby blue_ dengan luaran kemeja kotak-kotak biru-hitam yang tidak dikancingkan. Persamaan diantara keduanya adalah mereka merupakan anggota dari boyband EXO yang tak salah lagi adalah boyband asuhan SM Entertaiment.

" _Xian zai, ji dian le?"_ Tanya Kris dengan pengucapan Mandarin yang fasih.

" _Jigeumi.. Yeodol"_ Balas baekhyun sembari melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya.

"Hey! Sebentar lagi Suho pasti mengamuk karena kita pulang terlambat. _Kajja Byun!_ " Kris langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berlari secepat mungkin.

0

Nol

0

 **Gangnam.**

Gangnam-gu yang merupakan sebuah distrik yang juga terletak di Seoul memang terletak agak sedikit jauh dari distrik Apgujeong. Gangnam sendiri merupakan tempat dimana para orang kaya tinggal dan menetap disitu. Tak hanya orang kaya yang bisa tinggal disitu. Kebanyakan para _trainee kelas kakap_ milik SM Entertaiment juga tinggal disitu. Bahkan bisa dibilang kalau distrik itu merupakan distrik 'Perkumpulan Orang Kaya" atau juga bisa "Dorm Para Artis" karena di Gangnam itu sendiri juga banyak terdapat dorm-dorm mulai dari _trainee_ hingga artis yang paling senior.

Tepat disebuah dorm, yang kita ketahui adalah Dorm EXO. Yeah. Disinilah sekarang Kris Wu berada. Dia baru saja tiba bersama Baekhyun. Ingin disambut baik-baik, namun apa yang didapatkan oleh Kris? Tatapan sinis dari beberpa member. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap gege kesayangannya itu prihatin.

"Annyeonghaseyo" Ujar kedua namja itu bersamaan.

"Oh, duizhang kesayangan kita sudah tiba" Ujar Suho dengan nada yang sinis.

Kris tak menanggapi perkataan Suho barusan. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk hari ini. Jadi dia lebih memilih untuk mandi dan langsung pergi menuju kasurnya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Kris langsung saja tidur diatas kasur empuk yang ada dikamarnya. Baru saja Kris memejamkan matanya, dia merasakan ada seseorang yang berbaring disampingnya.

"Dari mana saja kau hari ini?" Tanya orang itu. Nadanya seperti sedang mengintimidasi bagi Kris.

"Latihan. Aku ada di lantai 6 tadi" jawab Kris seadanya.

"Cih! Kau kira aku percaya ge? Kalau memang kau latihan kenapa harus di lantai 6? Kenapa tidak bersama-sama saja?" Orang itu masih saja belum percaya.

"Karena aku tak bisa Tao. Aku sendiri tak yakin kalau aku bisa bertahan lama disini" jawab Kris dalam hati. Namun yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah "Hanya ingin mencoba berlatih tanpa kalian. Aku sudah bosan kalau selalu berlatih bersama. Aku hanya ingin mencoba hal baru." Ujar Kris, masih dengan mata tertutup. Namun dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau bersolo karir? Atau sekalian saja kau keluar saja dari grup ini" Tao memandang Kris geram.

Kris menelungkupkan badannya, memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kris hanya tersenyum miris dan tak menjawab perkataan Tao barusan. Ia tak menyangka kalau adik yang paling disayanginya di grup ini juga menginginkan dirinya meninggalkan EXO.

"Kalau kurasa, Junmyeon hyung lebih cocok menjadi Leader utama dibandingkan kau ge! Kau hanya bisa membuat orang lain susah" ujar Tao dengan nada yang menusuk.

Tes

Tes

Runtuh sudah pertahanan seorang Wu Yifan. Perlahan tapi pasti butiran bening itu berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari sudut mata Kris. Kris hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakannya.

Sedangkan Tao? Masabodo dengan Kris yang tak mendengarkannya barusan. Dia kesal karena sedari tadi Kris tak melihatnya saat sedang berbicara. Diapun keluar dari kamar dan bergabung dengan anggota lain yang belum tertidur.

Kris mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar sangat lelah untuk hari ini. Apalagi batinnya. Tak cukupkah hanya Changhwan sajangnim yang menginginkannya meninggalkan grup ini? Kenapa Tao juga bisa berfikiran sama seperti Changhwan sajangnim? Itulah yang difikirkan oleh kris hari ini.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Pagi ini beberapa member EXO ada yang dijadwalkan untuk latihan di gedung milik SM Entertaiment. Salah satunya yaitu Kris Wu, leader utama dari grup tersebut. Saat Kris sedang berjalan kearah ruang latihan EXO, seseorang tiba-tiba menarik lengannya._

" _Kris, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"Ujar orang tersebut._

" _Cha-changhwan sajangnim, ada apa?" Tanya Kris sedikit kaget._

 _._

 _._

" _Lagu yang kemarin, apa kau sudah mencobanya?" Tanya orang ini –Jung Changhwan._

" _Sudah sajangnim. Tapi masih ada beberapa part yang saya masih belum bisa"ujar Kris seadanya._

" _Lagu semudah itu kau belum bisa sampai sekarang? Yang benar saja! Kenapa bisa orang sepertimu masuk kedalam agensi besar seperti ini. Apa kau sedang bercanda denganku hah?ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku memberikan part yang mudah untukmu tapi kau sendiri masih butuh waktu lama untuk menguasainya? Kalau begini terus lebih baik kau keluar dari EXO. Aku sangat menyarankan hal itu kepadamu. Keluarlah dari EXO." Ujar Changhwan telak melukai hati Kris._

 _Kris hanya mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Kris membungkukkan badannya lalu berlalu dari hadapan Jung Changhwan._

 _ **End Of Flashback.**_

0

Nol

0

 **Next Morning.**

 _Dddddrrtttttt dddrrrtttt_

Getaran ponsel itu sontak membangunkan Kris yang sedang asik dengan alam bawah sadarnya.

 _From: Han-ge_

 _Hei, good Leader! Let's hangout together this day! I'll waiting you on Mobbit at 10 a.m_

Kris tersenyum tipis membaca pesan singkat itu. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja dia mandi dan bersiap-siap, mengingat sekarang sudah jam 9.44 pagi. Usai mandi, Kris langsung saja memakai perlengkapan penyamarannya dengan lengkap.

"Mau kemana kau, Kris?" Tanya Xiumin dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Hanya mau bertemu dengan seorang sahabat. Tidak boleh kah?"

"Pergilah" Xiumin berlalu dari hadapan Kris.

Sedangkan Kris? Dia hanya merasa heran dengan tingkah rekan-rekan grupnya beberapa hari terakhir ini.

.

.

.

 **[Mouse Rabbit Café, 10.00 a.m KST]**

Mouse Rabbit. Siapa dari mereka yang tidak mengenal café ternama ini? Hey ayolah. Café ini merupakan milik dari seorang Yesung, anggota dari _Hallyu Legend_ , Super Junior. Dan disinilah orang itu berada. Hankyung, atau yang sekarang kerap kita sapa 'Hangeng'. Mantan anggota Super Junior yang sudah berdamai dengan SME ini sedang menunggu seseorang.

Seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya.

Seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya adik.

Seseorang yang dikasihinya.

Seseorang yang terjebak dalam 'Kandang Singa' –ini menurut Hangeng.

Yeah. Hangeng sedang menunggu orang itu.

Seorang Wu Yifan.

Seorang Kris Wu.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.08 a.m KST. Namun namja kelewat tinggi yang sedang dinantinya belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

' _I'm going international go! Go!_

 _International Sho-'_

"Ah yeoboseyo? Ya! Neo Eodiya? Neon jeongmal! Aish! Cepatlah kemari Kris. Gege sudah lama menunggu" Serbu Hangeng.

" _Sabarlah ge, aku sudah di depan ca-"_ dan perkataan Kris selanjutnya sudah terputus karna Hangeng memutuskan line telepon dengan sepihak.

"Hai ge!" Kris tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakang Hangeng.

"Ah! Kkamchagya! Aish! Kau mengagetkanku Kris!"

"Hehehe. Mian hyung" Kris membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Ah arra! Kau terlambat, kau tahu?" Hangeng berdecak sebal.

"Iya aku tahu ge. Memang kenapa kalau aku terlambat?" Kris santai.

"Kalau aku lupa kau adik kesayanganku, sudah pasti kau sekarang berada di Rumah Sakit, Wu!" Ujar Hangeng sinis dalam fasih cinanya.

"Omona Hyung! Kau membuatku merinding" Kris pura-pura mengusap tengkuknya.

Sedangkan Hangeng hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum tipis. Dia benar-benar merindukan dongsaeng-nya yang satu ini.

Kris mengambil posisi untuk duduk disamping Hangeng.

"Apa kau tak merindukan hyung tampanmu ini bocah?" Tanya Hangeng.

Kris tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan hyungnya barusan.

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana ? Sudah pasti aku merindukanmu!" ujar Kris.

Hangeng tersenyum mendengar perkataan dongsaengnya barusan. Lalu ia bertanya lagi. "Bagaimana karirmu disini ? ah… atau aku memanggilmu ?" goda Hangeng sambil tertawa.

"Ahh ayolah ge~ Just call me Kris! Menggunakan panggilan 'Mr' sepertimu bukan gayaku. Itu terdengar terlalu tua. Nae seuthail anya" Decak Kris sebal.

"Ouh! Hao! Hao! Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana karirmu sekarang heum?" Hangeng sambil tersenyum geli.

"Yeah. Apa kau tak tahu jika sekarang EXO sedang naik daun ge? Kau tak tahu kalau orang-orang sedang menunggu kami untuk comeback!" Kris penuh percaya diri namun hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Hangeng.

"Lalu.. bagaimana dengan agensi? Apakah mereka berbuat baik padamu? Apakah mereka menghargaimu sebagai seorang Idol?" Tanya Hangeng masih dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajah tampannya.

Sejenak Kris terdiam. Bingung mau menjawab apa pada gegenya yang satu ini. Juga teringat dengan perkataan Changhwan sajangnim kemarin siang.

Hangeng yang menyadari perubahan dari air muka Kris pun langsung saja berdehem.

"Kalau kau belum sanggup menceritakannya tak apa, Kris" Hangeng masih saja terseyum.

"A-aku.. huft ini benar-benar sulit ge" Kris menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kan gege sudah bilang, kalau belum sanggup ya jangan diceritakan dulu, Kris" Hangeng mengelus sayang kepala adiknya itu.

Kris tersenyum dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Hangeng.

"Gomawo ge, kau yang terbaik! Tapi, aku.. bolehkah aku mengeluarkannya sekarang saja?"

"Berceritalah, gege akan mendengarnya" Hangeng tersenyum. Mendengarkan cerita dari adik kesayangannya sambil ditemani beberapa hidangan dari café milik temannya ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk kan?

.

.

"Ye? Jung sialan itu menyarankanmu untuk lawsuit?" Hangeng terkaget. Dia tak menyangka kalau hal seperti ini akan menimpa adiknya.

"Ne. dia berkata seperti itu kemarin ge" Kris tertunduk lesu.

"Dan kau menerimanya?" Tanya Hangeng.

Kris hanya menggalang dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku tak menjawab apapun ge. Dan kau tahu? Beberapa hari belakangan ini… semua member berlaku aneh kepadaku. Mereka.. seperti tak menginginkan kehadiranku diantara mereka. Mereka tak menghargaiku sebagai seorang leader. Mereka lebih memilih untuk bersama Suho. Bahkan Tao sendiri pun berkata demikian. Hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Chen lah yang menganggapku ada hyung" Kris benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Namun apalah daya? Mereka sedang berada ditempat umum.

"Kau tak bercerita tentang hal ini sedikutpun kepada mereka?" Tanya Hangeng kepada Kris yang hanya dibalas gelengan lemah dari Kris.

"Wae?"

"Karena aku tak ingin mereka tahu ge. Hanya aku yang boleh mengetahuinya. Aku sudah bejanji pada diriku sendiri agar tidak memberitahukan masalah diriku sendiri pada memberku. Baik itu tentang grup ataupun pribadi. Aku tak mau memberikan beban fikiran berlebih kepada mereka. Jika mereka benar-benar menganggapku Leader, mereka mungkin akan sadar sendiri kan kalau aku ada masalah? Tanpa aku beritahu pun mereka harusnya tahu ge. Ya.. mungkin sudah takdirku menjadi seperti ini. Menjadi sesuatu yang tak terlihat, namun selalu dikira berharga" Jawab Kris panjang lebar tanpa menyadari sesuatu berwarna bening sudah menuruni pipinya.

Hangeng mendesah panjang. Benar-benar bingung dengan semua masalah yang tengah menimpa adiknya ini.

"Tapi.. bukankah gege sudah pernah melarangmu untuk masuk ke agency itu, Kris? Gege sudah lebih dahulu merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi budak disana. Menjadi seonggok mesin ATM yang tak pernah terlihat namun selalu saja dipaksa untuk melakukan apa yang mereka mau. Kalau gege rasa kau memang harus melakukan lawsuit di sana Kris. Bahkan sepertinya para member juga tak terlalu menginginkanmu untuk berada disana kan?" Hangeng menatap Kris tajam.

"La-lawsuit? Haruskah? Tapi ge.. aku benar-benar menyayangi mereka semua. Mereka sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri ge." Ucap Kris.

"Kau terlalu memikirkan memikirkan orang-orang yang tak pernah memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Kris. Hanya sekali ini, demi dirimu. Sebagai seorang sahabat, sebagai seorang teman, dan sebagai seorang gege yang sangat menyayangimu. Gege mohon padamu. Pertimbangkan kembali tentang Lawsuit itu. Jika kau terus berada di agensi dan di grup itu. Mungkin hanya ada 2 hal yang terjadi. Kau akan berhasil dan selalu dihargai disana, atau.." Hangeng menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Atau?"

"Atau kau akan menjadi gila karena depresi, Kris" lanjut Hangeng.

 _Dddrrtttttt_

Ponsel berwarna merah yang ada diatas meja itu bergetar keras.

"Yeoboseyo? Ne Heenim-ah? Aku sedang bersama seorangsahabat sekarang" jawab orang itu.

" _Kau dimana pabbo? Aku akan keluar hari ini"_ tanja orang itu dengan nada ketus.

"Di Mobbit, wae? Kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanya Hangeng.

" _Temui aku di KoBe 20 menit dari sekarang"_ ucap Heechul lalu memutuskan line telepon dengan sepihak.

"Ini merupakan kebiasaan buruk yang tak pernah hilang" Hangeng menatap ponselnya.

' _Ternyata kebiasaan buruknya sama seperti Heechul hyung'_ Batin kris lalu menatap Hangeng dan berkata "Pergilah ge. Kurasa, hangout hari ini sampai disini saja" Kris tersenyum geli.

"Kurasa ini bukan hangout, melainkan 'Waktu Curhat' untukmu, Kris." Hangeng balas tersenyum jahil.

"Aish ge! Kau cari masalah denganku?" Kris mendelik kesal pada Hangeng.

"Aniya Kris. Ah, gege rasa gege memang harus pergi sekarang. Jika kau butuh gege lagi, silahkan hubungi gege" Hangeng berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya! Sudahlah sana pergi! Silahkan berkencan dengan Chullielella-mu itu ge" Kris menatap Hangeng datar.

"Ouh adik kecilku cemburu kah? Kalau begitu ppai ppai Kris. Gege mencintaimu" Hangeng mengacak sayang rambut Kris lalu langsung berlari dari hadapan Kris sebelum lelaki kelebihan kalsium itu mengamuk.

"Aish! Orang itu!" Kris berdecak sebal.

 _Dddrrrtttt_

 _From: Han-ge._

 _Maaf meninggalkanmu begitu saja! Kau bayarlah semua makanan yang kita makan tadi! Fikirkan tentang Lawsuit itu, ._

Kris hanya menatap datar isi pesannya barusan.

Ia melangkah ke meja kasir untuk membayar semua.

'Dasar, bilang saja kau tak mau mengeluarkan biaya, " Batin Kris sembari mengumpati Hangeng.

Dan lagi, sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya. Setelah melihat siapa pengirimnya, dia hanya mendengus kesal.

 _Berhenti mengumpatiku, adik kecil_

Kira-kira itulah isi pesannya. Kris menjadi merinding sendiri. Bagaimana Hangeng bisa tahu kalau dirinya sedang mengumpati gegenya yang satu itu? Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tanpa Kris sadari, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua.

TBC/Discontinue?

Sebelumnya maaf nee ff lainnya dihapus

kkk~ itu karna minimya para readers yang meninggalkan jejak :v

gimana? penasaran gak nih? rencananya bakal diapdet terus sampai habis. tergantung jumlah review :v

see you all. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yeaahhh~~~

* * *

 **Yecharmin**

 **10/10/2015**

 **08.35 PM**

 **Medan**


End file.
